Idea:QR Code Mechanic
This idea is created for the "Fan Game:Monster Hunter Project Gigas". About Basically it is just a Add on imagining that MHPG is played on the 3ds/Wii U. User are now able to collect Special Cards and use the QR Scann function to get a bonus when hunting or even obtain special rare items. There will be 3 kinds of cards available to collect: Support,Offensive or Defensive Type Cards. Info User would be able to buy/Purchase Booster packs with having 6 cards in each pack. Per pack there are 4 Common, 1 Uncommon and depending on the luck either 1 Rare:bronze, Rare:Silver or even Rare:Gold card. MHPG would have a support system where online players could scann cards before hunting a quest and make screenshots of them and share the pictures with each other simular to Mii-verse. The Cards have small coded plates in them making it only possible to scann them if you have them physically. Each Card will have a Title, small sub title, picture, small description, icon and a 2 number on it (one number will show the "rare" degree on it while the other will show which number this card is from its current set. kinda like 12/122 meaning this is the 12th card from 122). Rare Cards and above will have a special glitter foil on them and some special designs and/or symbols on them. After each Quest the Item used will be reseted. Meaning the hunter has to scan the cards again after each hunt. Multiple People can use the same Card when hunting, as far as it is possible (Some cards are limited to 1 user per party hunt). The Card Series Would be called "Enchanted Gigas Sigils". In game the cards would be called sigils that only last for a short time. There are some Quests where users will be informed from NPC about these cards. Some quests are only available with special sigils. Data Common *Sigil:Gigas Potion (Support) **User gains for one Quest 3 additionaly Potions which have the same Effect as a normal Potion, they cannot be combined. *Sigil:Gigas Defensive (Defensive) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +10 Defense until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Flame (Offensive) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +10 Attack until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Lizard Heart (Support) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +5 Fire Ressistence until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Fish Heart (Support) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +5 Water Ressistence until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Bug Heart (Support) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +5 Thunder Ressistence until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Cloud Heart (Support) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +5 Wind Ressistence until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Snowflake Heart (Support) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +5 Ice Ressistence until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Rock Heart (Support) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +5 Earth Ressistence until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Cursed Heart (Support) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +5 Dragon Ressistence until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Honey (Support) **User gains for one hunt x10 Gigas Honey additionaly. It has the same effect as a herb plant and can be used for combining. *Sigil:Gigas Flash Caster (Support) **User gains for one hunt additonaly x2 Flash casters, which have the same effect as flash bombs. *Sigil:Voice Force (Defensive) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints the Skill "Earplugs". *Sigil:Geruigatsu (Offensive) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints the Skill "Dynamo" (While the weapon is sheathed, the hunters attack moves and running speed is faster(x0,3)). *Sigil:Harberune (Support) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints the Skill "Protection" *Sigil:Berry Bombs (Offensive) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a Special kind of Bomb which has the same effect as (3x) Barrel Bomb+. This can only be used Once per hunt. If the User dies before the Item is activated it will be gone after his first cart. *Sigil:PapriCorn (Support) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a (x3) Special item which has the same effect as Mosswine Jerky. *Sigil:Vegetable Sword (Support) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a special item which increases the attack of Palicoes by 25 and deffense by 50 points. *Sigil:Clean & Holy Potion (Support) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a special item which can be used up to x10, it has the same effect as Antidote. Uncommon *Sigil:Gigas Greater Potion (Support) **User gains for one Quest 3 additionaly Potions which have the same Effect as a Mega Potion, they cannot be combined. *Sigil:Gigas Greater Defensive (Defensive) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +25 Defense until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Gigas Greater Flame (Offensive) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +10 Attack until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Exituzu (Support) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints the Skill "Escape Specialist" (While getting damage from a monster a gauge will appear on the screen and fill up, when full the hunter will be able to use a special farcaster in his inventory. This skill can only be used once per hunt) *Sigil:Moon Burst Mode (Support) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints the Skill "Negate Heat" *Sigil:Sun Burst Mode (Support) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints the Skill "Negate Cold" *Sigil:Gigas Ancient Potion (Support) **User gains for one Quest an additional ANcient Potion until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Violent Spears (Offensive) **User gains for one Quest 10 additionaly Ballistas for one Hunt or until he faints. *Sigil:Midas Touch (Support) **User gains double the Gold/Zenny as a reward from Quest and Subquest. Rare:Bronze *Sigil:Copy Cat (Support) **User will gain at random a Sigil from Common or Uncommon for one Hunt or until he faints. *Sigil:Hyper Blade (Offensive) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +50 True Attack until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Hyper Skin (Defensive) **User gains for one Quest additionaly +70 True Defense until he faints or the Quest is completed. *Sigil:Star Scream Showers (Support) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints the Skill "Diamond Lord" (May cause monsters to drop shinies more frequently and/or by random). *Sigil:Bronze Amulet (Defensive) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a Special item which allows other players not to get confused. Rare:Silver *Sigil:Key to Mines **This item allows User to unlock a Certain Quest in Offline and Online. *Sigil:Hydra Poison **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a Special item which allows other players not to get poisoned. *Sigil:Re:Birth **User gets an Item for one Hunt a Special item that can be passed on to other players. It prevents fainting once.(Can be stacked. Can only be scanned once per Party Hunt) *Sigil:Mystic Smoke **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a Special item which will farcast him/her into the Secret Area of the selected map. *Sigil:Silver Amulet (Defensive) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a Special item which allows other players not to get confused or paralyzied. Rare:Gold *Sigil:Key to Greater Mines (Support) **This item allows User to unlock a Certain Quest in Offline and Online. *Sigil:Heart of Monster Hunter (Offensive) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a Skill "Over Lord" (skill shares the same effect as Blight proof, Stun negate, Poison Negate. Also it prevents user from getting other blights). *Sigil:Gold Amulet (Defensive) **User gains for one Hunt or until he faints a Special item which allows other players not to get confused,or paralyzied or poisoned. Trivia *Idea came with Amibo cards from Animal Crossing and the new Update from Monster Hunter Soul 2. *This will prob. just be a WIP. *More card series are planned. Category:Add On